


Time To Unwind

by alltimelxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, featuring louis thick juicy thighs yum, idk what im doing, please dont judge, porn without a plot, thigh fucking, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelxrry/pseuds/alltimelxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because this exists https://31.media.tumblr.com/37d063225d2cd24a79c4a7f777a20181/tumblr_mz00lhX3081t0i39oo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time like.. EVER writing smut. so yeah it's short to so im sorry just enjoy (:

The boys have just gotten off a long day and they were all exhausted. It was full of screaming girls and running around on stage as usual. They were on their way to the hotel and of course, Harry and Louis decided to room together. All the boys talked among themselves in the car but once at the hotel, Harry immediately dragged Louis into their shared room.

"You looked so good today." He spoke low, pushing Louis against the wall. He rubbed his hands up and down the smaller boys sides while nibbling on his neck. "Your thighs look so good in those pants."

Louis tilted his head to the side and let out a shakey breath. “Y-You like that?”

Harry answered by biting down harder earning a loud moan from Louis. “I fucking loved it.” He lifted him up and Louis wrapped his legs around the taller boys waist and his arms around his neck.

"Harry.." He said softly.

"Babe I’m going to fuck your thighs tonight, would you like that?" He earned a quick nod and he smirked. He carried Louis over to the bed and laid him down.

The older boy sat up from his laying position and stripped off his shirt and began undoing his pants. Harry followed his actions by stripping off all of his clothes. He straddled Louis and grinded his bare cock with Louis clothed one. They both let out uneven breaths and kissed each other messily.

"Harry please.. fuck my thighs now." Louis moved his hands down to unbutton his pants and tug them down a bit. Harry did the rest of the work and pulled his jeans and boxers off in one swift motion.Louis shivered at the sudden rush of cold air that hit his cock.

Harry licked his lips as he raked his eyes over the other boys body. “Gorgeous.” he muttered to himself. He leaned over to give quick kisses to his stomach, hips, and thighs before pushing Louis’ legs together. “Keep them together.” Louis obeyed and kept his thighs pressed tightly together. Spitting on his length, Harry teasedhis tip against Louis’ thighs.

"Gonna feel so good for me." He muttered quietly before slowly pressing his cock between Louis’ thick thighs. They both let out loud moans and Louis wrapped his dainty hand around his own length, stroking himself at the sight of the other boy thrusting between his thighs.

Harry muttered profanities under his breath and gripped onto Louis hips, “So tight.. fuck Louis.” He threw his head back feeling the familiar heat in his stomach. “Close.. shit I’m so close.” Only seconds after the words left his mouth, he came with a loud groan watching as his come dripped down Louis’ thighs. 

Harry was taken out of his daze when he heard small whimpers. He looked up to see the other boy stroking his cock quickly, begging for release. He slapped Louis’ hand away and leaned down to suck on the leaking tip.

"Stop teasing." Louis muttered and Harry felt a hand push his head down and he nearly choked on the thick cock that was pushed into his mouth. He began bobbing his head making sure Louis was being pleasured. He heard pornographic moans coming from the smaller boys mouth and worked his mouth faster.

Louis was a wreck. He arched his back and moaned louder than he ever has. Looking down at Harry hollowing his cheeks and making eye contact did it for him. He came in the other boys mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the high. 

Both boys were panting heavily and Harry moved around so he was laying next to Louis. He wrapped his long arm around the tiny boy next to him and made himself the big spoon. “Did you enjoy that?” He smirked.

"Fucking loved it." Louis breathed out. "My thighs are all sticky though." He scrunched up his face and ended up yawning instead. "I’ll clean up in the morning." Louis smiled lazily and closed his eyes. "Love you, babe."

Harry smiled fondly and kissed the top of his head. “Good night.”


End file.
